fabinafan1357 Story Challenge
by HugeBTRHoAFan
Summary: For fabinafan1357 story challenge. T to be safe. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Trees

**Hey, so I just LOVE doing challenges! This one is fabinafan1357 challenge. So yeah, school is one problem I'm may not be updating a lot. Just waiting for Labor day though. Oh and I'm NOT trying to copy anyone, I kind of this idea from A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow up Timmy Turner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the idea. I only own my OC, Shannon.**

**Trees**

**Pairings: A small Fabina moment**

**Setting: America**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

Hello, my name is Nina Martin. I'm here in America with my friends. I just wanna tell you why July 12th is my favorite day.

**3rd Person POV:**

Nina Martin was walking around America with her housemates when she stopped in front of her favorite park. That park has been there since she was born, so do the math. She went to the tree, but found out that there was yellow tape around it. She saw a police officer and she went to him.

"Um excuse me, but what's going on?" Nina asked.

"They're cutting it down, it's too old." he said.

"What! They can't cut it down! It's my favorite tree Officer. . Luis." Nina said, reading his name tag.

"I'm sorry m'am, but the tree is gonna be gone by tomorrow morning." Officer Luis said.

"But. ." Nina started, "I love this tree!" Nina whispered. She ran off, so the gang spilt off to find her.

* * *

><p>Fabian was looking for Nina when he heard crying in an alley. He looked over and saw Nina.<p>

"Neens, what's wrong." Fabian asked, going into protective boyfriend mode.

"They're c-c-cutting my f-f-f-favorite tree d-down." Nina sobbed. Fabian just hugged her and she sobbed into his chest. Fabian texted the rest of the gang and they were here within 5 minutes.

"What's wrong Fabian?" Amber asked him.

"Is it ok if I tell them?" Fabian asked Nina. She whimpered 'yes' and he started saying that they were cutting her favorite tree down. Of course, everybody felt bad for her, but Mick said something stupid.

"Nina it's just a tree. You'll get over it." Mick said.

"No I won't!" Nina yelled.

"You don't understand how many memories that tree has! My parents names are craved on that tree and so is my Gran. My first crush name is STILL carved on that tree! Me and my Gran always used THAT tree to have a picnic under. I got my first kiss in 8th grade under that tree! So do the damn math Mick!" Nina yelled as she started sobbing into Fabian's chest. Mick earned a slap in the back of the head my Patricia and Amber and a hit by Mara.

"OW!" Mick yelled. He recived death glares from everybody so he put up his hands in defense.

"Listen Nina, we'll do everything we can so they won't cut it." Patricia said.

"R-really?" Nina sniffled as she wiped of the last remaining tears. The gang nodded and she was crying tears of joy.

***~*N.E.X.T.D.A.Y*~***

Nina woked up, knowing that her tree is gone. She started to feel tears in her eyes, but wiped them off. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 10:43, she went to go brush her teeth and went down in her cookie monster pajamas. When she got there, no one was there. She found a note on the counter, which read:

_Nina, we'll be back in about one hour. We didn't wanna wake you up 'cause we knew that you needed sleep. Breakfast is in the microwave. _

_Love,_

_Anubis house_

_P.S Watch out for aliens Neens! ~Alfie_

Nina rolled her eyes at Alfie's comment and went to eat the breakfast. She re-cooked it and started eating. After 10 minutes, she washed her plate and went to change. She put on a spaghetti straped dress with some flower sandals.**(A/N On Profile!)** She went downstairs and turned on the television. She saw that Spongebob was on and she started watching it. Ten minutes later, she recieved a text from her friend, Shannon saying to come to the park. She was confused, but went anyway. When she got there, she was surprised to see all of her British friends and Americans friends there.

"What are you guys doing?" Nina asked. Fabian went behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Nina was confused, but she went along with it. Fabian guide her to her friends.

"Now feel in front of you." Fabian said. Nina felt something hard and rough. '_No, it couldn't be! It can't be!' _Nina thought. Fabian took off his hands and Nina was surprised to see her tree. Nina felt tears in her eyes as she went to hug Fabian.

"OH THANK YOU GUYS!" Nina said. They all reached in for a group hug. That is why July 12th, is Nina's favorite day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this one is done! This chapter might turn into a story, so watch out. Chapter 2 titled Big Time Rush will come out later or tomorrow. Oh and half of this will be in America.<strong>

**~HugeBTRHoAFan**


	2. Big Time Rush

**Hey this is the second chapter of fabinafan1357's challenge!**

**Chapter 2: Big Time Rush**

**Pairings: None I think**

**Setting: In America**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV:<strong>

"Hey guys, you wanna visit my cousin and his friends?" Nina asked the gang.

"Sure!" the gang said. The girls went to change cause it was _**VERY**_ hot in L.A. They all changed into dresses, but it took a war between Patricia and the rest of the girls to get her in a dress. After 10 minutes of arguing, Patricia gaved up and put on a dress, but she would **NOT** wear heels like Amber's, so they gave her converse heels.**[A/N On Profile] **

"We're ready!" Amber called out to the guys. Amber came down followed by Mara and Nina. Patricia would not come down, so Nina pulled her out of her room.

"Wow Trixie, never thought you'd wear a dress after prom," Jerome joked. Patricia glared at him and Jerome put his hands in defense.

"Let's go!" Nina said. They went outside and they walked cause The Palmwoods wasn't that far.

**~5 minutes later~**

They walked inside The Palmwoods and Nina walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Nina called out. Mr. Bitters walked out of his office annoyed.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you know where Carlos Garcia lives?" Nina asked.

"Ugh, you're related to the hockey heads, apartment 2J!" Mr. Bitters said. Nina looked at him weirdly and went to the elevator. The gang followed her.

"Well he sounds nice!" Patricia said with sarcasm. They got into the elevator and Nina pushed the button to the second floor. When they got off, Nina looked for the aparment, but she heard screaming from one apartment.

"Bloody hell?" Jerome mumbled, but Nina heard him.

"Follow me." Nina whispered. The rest nodded and ther walked to the noisy apartment, also known as 2J. She quietly opened the door, and saw James and Carlos playing video games and Kendall and Logan playing dome hockey. She opened the door and Kendall saw her, but she mouthed 'be quiet'. Kendall nodded and she walked behind Carlos. She out her hands over his eyes and said something.

"Give me your money and you don't get hurt!" Nina faked being a robber. Carlos reacted quickly and got up and tried to ramn the person over.

"Primo it's me!" Nina yelled.

"Oh hey prima!" Carlos said. They hugged and Amber reacted.

"OMG, YOU'RE COUSIN'S WITH BIG TIME RUSH! EPP!" Amber squealed, jumping up and down.

"Calm down Amber!" Fabian said.

"Guys, these are the people from England. This is Amber, Mara, Patricia, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and my boyfriend, Fabian." Nina introduced.

"Hey, I'm Kendall, that's Logan, J..."

"Hey I'm James, I'm in a band." James said to Patricia, cause he saw Amber holding hands with Alfie.

"And I'm not intrested pretty boy." Patricia sneered.

"Oh, fiesty and playing hard to get! James likes." James said. Patricia just slapped him and James walked away.

"I'm going to the bathroom and check 'the face'." James said calmy. When he reached there, he screamed and knocked down a few of his hairsprays.

"Logan I'm going to get you!" James yelled from the bathroom.

"Ok. . . moving on, this is Carlos." Nina finished for Kendall.

"Nina Ann Martin, come right here!" Amber said.

"Ugh, I regret ever giving you my middle name!" Nina said as she was walking to her. Amber grabbed her by the arm and took her in the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were cousins with the HOTTEST boy band alive!" Amber said.

"Well if I told you, then you would only like me cause I have a famous cousin." Nina sighed.

"Nina Ann Martin, that's not true! We've been friend since Sibuna stared and you'll always be a BAF!" Amber said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nina said. They hugged and they went back inside.

"Nina Ann Martin, cme right here and give Katie a hug!" Katie said.

"What is this? Say my middle name day?" Nina asked jokely. Nina went up and hugged Katie. Once again, she introduced them to Katie and they started talking.

**~3 hours later~**

It was BTR's time to sing at the pool area.

"Yo Guitar Dude, Play Stuck!" Kendall said. Guitar Dude nodded and started playing.

_There are so many things_  
><em>That I never ever get to say<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm always tongue-tied<em>  
><em>With my words getting in the way<em>

_If you could read my mind_  
><em>Then all your doubts would be left behind<em>  
><em>And every little thing<em>  
><em>Would be falling into place<em>

_I would scream to the world_  
><em>They would see you're my girl<em>  
><em>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_It's the way that I feel_  
><em>When you say what you say to me<em>  
><em>That keeps you running through my mind<em>  
><em>24 hours a day, 7 days a week<em>

_And if you've got the time_  
><em>Stick around and you'll realize<em>  
><em>That it's worth every minute that it takes<em>  
><em>Just wait and see<em>

_I would scream to the world_  
><em>They would see you're my girl<em>  
><em>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_I'm over the chances wasted_  
><em>Tell me, it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's only the nervous times<em>  
><em>That keep me bottled up inside<em>

_Keep getting stuck, stuck_  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
><em>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<em>  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
><em>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<em>  
><em>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

"That was great guys!" Nina praised. The Anubis gang nodded there heads and they asked for another song.

"Can you do Nothing Even Matters?" Patricia asked. Jerome looked at her with eyes that said 'The Goth Pixie likes them?' Patricia glared at him with eyes that said 'Shut up right now or else. . .'. The rest of the night was them playing music and the girls singing along to them.

* * *

><p><strong>I had an different idea for this, but then it went away! Stupid mind! Anyway, chapter 3 titled Hunger Games coming up soon!<strong>


End file.
